hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = King Stavros |Setting = Parthus |In-Universe Date = Year 3 (with flashbacks to Year -9) |Production # = V0323 |Filming Dates = 24 February to 4 March 1998 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Alex Kurtzman Gene F. O'Neill Roberto Orci Noreen Tobin |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Philip Sgriccia |Order in Series = 79 of 111 |Order in Season = 20 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 152 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "War Wounds" |Next Episode in Series = "Top God" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "Tsunami" |Next Episode in Franchise = "Vanishing Act" |title cap image = }} This article is about the episode. For the chain of events set in motion by the birth of Eve, see Twilight of the Gods. Word of Alcmene's poor health brings Hercules and Iolaus to her farm. Alcmene is certain that she will soon die and only wishes to spend her remaining time with Hercules, Iolaus and Jason. Hercules strives to save her, but it quickly becomes apparent how much of a losing battle that is. Meanwhile, Hercules reminiscences about the traumatic war between the Parthans and the Kaylans – the first major war that he, Iolaus and Jason fought in. Summary Hercules and Iolaus are running through the woods and arrive outside of Corinth, at the home of Alcmene and Jason. Jason tells them that Alcmene has been suffering and had bad pains during the night. He is worried for her and says that she is in the garden tending to the flowers and stuff. Hercules leaves and go outside to find his mother picking flowers. He thinks she should be inside resting but she stubbornly refuses. The two sit down and talk. Alcmene wishes Hercules has not grown up so fast and they recall when Hercules first went to war as a teenager. Alcmene says that she started her garden after Amphitrion died in war. Young Alcmene is working and young Hercules comes out to help. Young Jason and Iolaus arrive and state that they must go help fight the evil Parthans, enemies of Corinth. Alcmene is worried but young Hercules decides he must stand up for what he believe in. He hugs his mother goodbye and the three guys head off to battle, as Hercules will have his first war experience. Alcmenes face has the worried look on it as her son and his friends leave for battle nearby. In the present day, Hercules and his mother are still talking and she wishes he would not worry so much about her. Now as flashbacks begin again, Hercules and Jason and Iolaus are in the camp of the king of the Kaylans, who appoints Jason, king of Corinth, as his right hand man. Should something happen to the king, Jason will lead the army. He thanks the boys for the help and they all set off the the nearby Kaylan Camp. They meet an old friend from Cheiron's Academy, named Calmaches. He is a healer and medical solider, as he dislikes to get physical and fight. Young Hercules has a talk with Nikos, a solider, on the way to battle and he hopes he can see his wife before he dies. Soon they find a underground trap, with spikes dipped in poison. Parthan Warriors than attack and a violent fight starts. Several get killed and one of the Parthans slice off Nikos' arm. One other guy is about to kill Jason, when Hercules grabs a knife and throws it at him and forces him to fall down and loose his knife. Young Hercules than leaps in midair and nails another soldier with a dropkick. However a couple of the soldiers gang up on the king and kill him. Jason's mad and wants to kill every Parthan he sees now. They boys head off to find shelter. In the present day, Hercules must take his mom to the market and Jason and Iolaus think she should sleep but no one argues with the mom. Jason thinks he should prepare himself in case the worse could happen to Alcmene. In flashbacks, the boys have sought shelter and Hercules heals Nikos wound with a hot sword and bandages. Calmaches also helps out and Jason is still very angry. Calmaches shows Hercules an amulet and Nikos dies. During the night: several Parthans invade the shelter and kill everyone, and stab Hercules and Iolaus to their deaths. However as the guys slit Jason's throat, he awakes from what was a nightmare and screams. The others calm him down and let him know it was just a bad dream. The next day is worse though: the boys are on the battleground and the Parthans launch blazes of fire and traps that send fire out. Hercules and Calmaches save a Parthan Solider, much to Jason's dislike and almost die in the saving. Calmaches even is shot with an arrow, but Hercules cracks it in half and Calmaches is not as hurt as he thought he was, although he is hurt. The soldier wants no help at all. Jason and Iolaus carry him to the woods and with Nikos already dead, Hercules and Calmaches flee as well. Calmaches serves as a distraction, letting Hercules escape. Young Hercules does not run though, as he goes to save his friend. But the fire gets Calmaches and an arrow hits him and he dies. Hercules takes his amulet as a memory and escapes just in the nick of time. In the present day, Alcmene and Hercules are walking through the market and Alcmene says that she wants Hercules to make up with his father Zeus and that he should not blame Zeus for her death. He is weary about making up with his father though. As they head home, Alcmene falls into Hercules' arms and Hercules knows she is dying and she tells him that she wants to enjoy her time remaining with her son. Back the flashbacks, the boys are arguing over the saving of the Parthan soldier. Hercules breaks up the argument and says that he wants to go see the king of Parthus to make a peace deal. Jason and Iolaus agree and the three set off to do so. In present time, Iolaus and Hercules talk and Iolaus tells Hercules that some battles cannot be won. Jason and Alcmene talk and she says they have said everything to each other already and they have a tearful moment. In flashbacks, The boys are taken as prisoners into Parthus Castle and they meet the king. After some convincing, Hercules convinces Parthaus' Leader to stop the war and become Corinths ally. He tells Jason to "Hope the Gods will Help Him" if he lies and shakes Jason's hand. Hercules goes home and hugs his mother. He shows her the amulet and she is glad he came back in one piece. She says that people all around are talking about what Hercules did and how he saved Corinth and Parthus from all out war. In the present day, Alcmene thanks Iolaus for being there and Iolaus thanks Alcmene for making him part of the family all those years. She tells Hercules to get her small box and inside is amulet, the same one that Calmaches gave him years back when he died. He looks at it and tells his mother that he loves her and she slowly falls on her pillow and says she has no regrets, and no regrets, and no regrets, and her eyes close and she dies. Jason and Iolaus start to look sad and Hercules face begins to get sad. They show Alcmene laying lifeless on her bed and than we see the forest, the same one where the episode started in. Hercules goes outside and begins to walk through the forest and in a fit of rage and sadness, he punches a rock in half with his fist. There is a tremendous flash of light and a clap of thunder. A distinguished gentleman appears, smiles and remarks that Alcmene was an attractive woman. A slightly shocked Hercules identifies the speaker: Zeus. Disclaimer Caution: Nafoline Cannons are highly flammable and may be hazardous to your health. Keep away from children. Gallery File:Twilight_01.jpg|The garden File:Twilight_02.jpg|Off to war File:Twilight_03.jpg|Poison File:Twilight_04.jpg|I'm dying File:Twilight_05.jpg|Retreat File:Twilight_06.jpg|Stop! File:Twilight_08.jpg|Some battles you can't win File:Twilight_09.jpg|I'm sorry Background Information * The flashbacks appear to take place sometime after Hercules, Iolaus and Jason left Cheiron's Academy. * Before the end credits, the following dedication appears: "IN MEMORY OF DAVID KEATES" * This is Zeus's first appearance since Judgment Day. * This marks the death, but not the final appearance of, Alcmene. Memorable Quotations "All of Corinth is talking about what you did. I couldn't be more proud." "This belonged to a friend of mine – a kid about my age. I had to watch him die, Mother, to realize you were right. There's no glory in war." "For every boy that's not coming home, one hundred more will and that's because of you. You did everything you could." "Then why do I feel like I failed?" "You're safe now, Son. You're home." :–'Young Alcmene' and Young Hercules Links and References Guest Stars * Roy Dotrice as Zeus * Chris Conrad as Young Jason * Dean O'Gorman as Young Iolaus * Ian Bohen as Young Hercules Other Cast * Liddy Holloway as Alcmene * Jeffrey Thomas as Jason * Kim Michalis as Young Alcmene * Ian Hughes as Calimachus * Matt Walker as Tiresius * Ray Woolf as King Eteocles * Martin Baynton as King Stavros * Glen Drake as Nikos * Paul Price as Captain of the Guards References * Parthus * Cheiron's Academy * Amphitryon Season Navigation de:Das Blut des ersten Krieges, Teil 1 Category:HTLJ Season 4 episodes